video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Room with a View
A Room with a View '''was a virtual representation of one of Evie Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description While Jacob worked on ending Starrick's control of London's transport, Evie searched for the Shroud of Eden at the Monument. Dialogue Jacob, Evie and Henry discussed their plans. * '''Henry: ''Owning the railway wasn't enough. Now Starrick has bought an omnibus company as well. I suppose he wants to control the neighborhood's workers and keep them under his thumb. '' * Jacob: ''Pearl Attaway is Starrick's competitor, is she? Perhaps it's time I went into business. '' * Henry: ''And Ms. Frye? What are your plans?'' * Evie: ''I studied the history we recovered from the Kenway Mansion's hidden room. I'm off to a certain monument. '' Evie and Jacob looked at the Monument from a nearby rooftop. * Jacob: ''So the "hints" you found in the Kenway house lead...to the Monument?'' * Evie: ''What a wonderful use of your time, following me around asking obvious questions.'' * Jacob: ''Well, since Henry isn't here, I thought you might enjoy the company.'' * Evie: ''I don't require any company. And Mr. Green is following up on some leads of his own.'' * Jacob: ''"Oh, yes, Mr. Green. That's a fascinating idea." "Oh, please, Mr. Green, come and take a look at this book and stand oh-so-close to me, Mr. Green."'' * Evie: ''I do not - Well, perhaps you have nothing better to do, but I am busy protecting the Assassins. '' * Jacob: Are you, really? What was it Father used to say... * Evie: ''"Don't allow personal feelings to compromise the mission."'' * Jacob: ''Precisely. Anyway, I'm off. If I find any more wild geese for you to chase, I'll be in touch. '' Jacob left. * Evie: ''It will be all the more pleasant for your absence. '' A woman held a speech in front of the Monument. * Speaker: We are gathered here at the Monument to the Great Fire, in an effort to ensure so great a tragedy will never happen again. I would like to thank our esteemed guests, the right honorable Premier Disraeli, members of Parliament and others, for being here today. Our proposed legislation will ensure that housing for the impoverished need not be a fire hazard. We have heard your concerns, there is no need for shouting. Please calm down. There is no need for all this disruption. Too many today live in what are little better than hovels, encrowded conditions near open flame and with few methods of fire control. Will you please stop shouting? You are only being moved out of your homes if it is unsafe! Please, show some respect for our guests! Our new proposal will ensure that these slums will be replaced with better, safer housing, sanitation facilities, and less open flame. What a racket! You sound like a bunch of children! You are being very grateful! Do you really want to keep living in firetraps? Well, we cannot continue this until you calm yourselves! '' * Policeman 1: Stay back, if you please. ''Keep back, please. This area is in use. Sorry, there's an event. This way is closed. '' * Policeman 2: Quit your shouting! ''Quiet down there! Right! I see you there! I don't want any trouble out of you! Calm down! '' * Policeman 3: Move it! We don't need you here! ''Quit your gawking! Get on with you. '' * Policeman 4: Move along, please. ''You can't get through here, move along. Keep moving. '' Evie placed a disc in a mechanism at the base of the Monument. Atop the Monument, a ring on the sculpture turned. After making her way up there, Evie placed a disc on the sculpture, which depicted St. Paul. * Evie: This looks familiar. Evie looked over at St Paul's Cathedral. Making her way there, she ascended the cathedral and placed two discs on the back of a statue's base, which then opened to reveal a compartment with cogwheels. Evie rotated the cogwheels in the right direction, opening a hatch to a room atop the cathedral's main tower. Making her way up there, she found a key. * Evie: The key to the vault... and the Shroud. She put on the necklace to which the vault key was attached and inspected it. Lucy Thorne then appeared. * Thorne: ''Good day, Ms. Frye. I'll take that.'' * Evie: ''You want the Shroud to cement your own power - but what if you cannot control it?'' * Thorne: ''And why do you want the Shroud? Merely to keep the Templars from having it. How like an Assassin - to hold power of eternal life, and yet to be too afraid to use it. '' * Evie: ''Eternal life? Is that what you think the Shroud offers?'' * Thorne: ''What I think is none of your concern.'' Evie and Thorne fought. After the latter was knocked down, she tossed a smoke bomb at Evie, and the two entered a struggle. Thorne lunged at Evie, but the Assassin side-stepped the attack; however, as she crashed through a nearby window, Thorne grabbed onto Evie's necklace and gradually dragged her opponent down with her. * Thorne: ''Coming with me?'' * Evie: ''I have other plans.'' Evie cut through the necklace, causing Thorne to drop to the balcony below. After recovering from the fight, Evie looked out the window and saw that her nemesis had escaped. * Evie: ''Damn it!'' Outcome Although Evie found the key to the vault holding the Shroud, Lucy Thorne managed to take it from her. Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate